Amor eterno
by Aguirre 95
Summary: El dolor de no poder mostrarse a su madre tal y como es esta matando a Ranma, ha tomado una decisión, esto no puede seguir asi, Nodoka debe saber la verdad. aunque eso le pueda costar la vida a Ranma


Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la genio mangaka Rumiko Takahashi.

El objetivo de esta historia es de mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro

La idea de este one-shot me surgió cuando estaba escuchando la canción de "amor eterno", fue entonces cuando pensé en escribir sobre el dia que Ranma conoce a su mama, y en honor a la canción que me dio esta idea decidí titularlo así, espero les guste

AMOR ETERNO

A lo largo de mi vida he escuchado varias teorías sobre el amor de una madre, algunos dicen que es equivalente al amor de pareja, otros dicen que es igual al amor de un padre. En lo personal no estoy de acuerdo, ya que, aunque nunca podré saber lo que siente una madre por su hijo, es bastante obvio saber cuál es el sentimiento más puro, sincero e incondicional, cualquier palabra que se utilice para describir lo que las madres hacen por nosotros es inutil. Algo tan grande, majestuoso e infinito no se puede describir.

No hay nada más grande que el amor de una madre

Aquella era una hermosa tarde de otoño. El sol se escondía detrás de las montañas, con sus últimos rayos mantenían con vida a un agonizante día, el frío se apoderó del ambiente provocando que se me enchinara la piel. A decir verdad no era algo que me importara, últimamente mi vida había perdido toda su alegria, ni las artes marciales, podían levantarme el ánimo, incluso la compañía de Akane me parecía vacía. Lo único que quería era estar solo.

Le dije a mi amada marimacho que no se preocupe, no me es fácil expresar mis sentimientos, tal vez debería dejar mi tonto orgullo a un lado y pedir su ayuda, ella es la única que noto mi inusual comportamiento. Para los demás sólo estaba "molesto por algo" o eso decían todos ¿es que acaso nadie puede notar mi sufrimiento?

¿Que es lo que atormentaba mi existencia? Bueno... la enorme nube negra que Nublo mi vida fue el simple hecho de no poder estar con mi madre, para ella sólo soy Ranko, no sabe que estoy aquí y que me muero de ganas por mostrarme tal como soy. Aún así el dolor era soportable ya que al menos podía estar con ella. Ya hace una semana que decidió venir a casa de los Tendo a esperarnos a papá y a mi. El señor Soun le dijo que seguíamos de viaje, eso le partió el corazón, no pude evitar transformame en Ranko para correr a abrazarla y prometerle que Ranma regresará pronto y, para sorpresa de todos no pude contener las lágrimas cuando ella me contó el sueño que tuvo donde su amado hijo la salvo de una toma de agua a presión, después me agradeció una vez más por haberla rescatado. Ella cree que fue Ranko

Si tan solo supieras mamá...

Desde el dia de su llegada no ha parado de hablar sobre mi, el dolor que me provoca no poder mostrarme ante ella tal y como soy empieza a ser cada vez más intenso, no puedo seguir ocultándolo más. He tomado una decisión, aunque eso pueda costarme la vida.

-¿En que piensas Ranma? - los penetrantes ojos cafes de mi marimacho me miraba insistentemente, había olvidado que estaba en su habitación

-¿Por que eres tan invasiva? - contesté a la defensiva sin voltearla a ver, no quería que notara mi tristeza

-¡Me preocupo por ti tonto! - exclamó demasiado molesta

-Bueno entonces no lo hagas, nadie te lo pidió - fui demasiado duro con mis palabras, al fin y al cabo ella sólo se preocupa por mi

-Eres un tonto insensible, jamás me volveré a preocupar por ti - saco su tipico mazo e intento golpearme, solamente esquivé el golpe con desgana, para mi suerte Akane era muy lenta

-Por favor Akane no estoy de humor - no pude ocultar la tristeza en mi voz

Akane enseguida dejo su arma sobre la mesa que usa para estudiar, se sentó junto a mi y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro

-¿es por tu mamá... cierto? - tomó mi mano con delicadeza entrelazando sus dedos con los míos

Últimamente y casi sin admitirlo nos volvimos mas cariñosos el uno con el otro, era estúpido seguir negando nuestros sentimientos, amaba sus cambios de humor ya que puede ser una marimacho violenta e impulsiva y al siguiente segundo ser la mujer más tierna del mundo. Todos los días despertaba agradecido de tenerla a mi lado, mi compañera perfecta, junto a ella podía enfrentarme al mundo entero y ganaria la batalla, ahora más que nunca estaba agradecido por tenerla a mi lado

-Debe saber la verdad, ya no soporto esto, me está matando lentamente, todos los días lo único que anhelo es que me conozca tal y como soy ¿sabes lo difícil que es para mi que ella me vea sólo como Ranko? - Sentí ganas de llorar, obviamente reprimi esos sentimientos lo mejor que pude.

-¿Sabes que hoy es el día que se supone que regresarán de viaje verdad? - Akane apretó con fuerza mi mano para darme confianza

-Lo sé... - solté un suspiro- no quiero verla sufrir cuando le cuenten una estúpida historia sobre cómo papa y yo tuvimos contratiempos y no pudimos llegar

-¿Que harás mi amor? - me encanta cuando me dice así

-Algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo - estába más decidido que nunca

Mire por la ventana de la habitación, en el patio estaba mi padre en su forma de Panda jugando con una pelota, por alguna razón le causaba mucha gracia a mi mamá quien disfrutaba de la compañía del "señor Panda"

-Al menos el viejo hace algo bueno por ella después de todo el daño que le hizo - recarge mi rostro sobre mis manos

Mi querida peliazul se acercó para poder ver la hermosa postal que estaba presenciado

-Me sorprende que tu papá no haya huido a estas alturas ¿cres que este enfermo? - pregunto el amor de mi vida

-¡Ese viejo sin vergüenza! - no pude contener mi enojo y le arroje el mazo de Akane, lo golpe justo en la cabeza. Mi madre volteo para ver quién había golpeado al panda

-¡Hola Ranko! ¿tu arrojaste esto? - dijo mientras levantaba el mazo de la cabeza de mi descarado padre

-¡Señora Nodoka! No fui yo, a Akane se le escapó de las manos jojojojo

-Que horror, te reiste como Kodachi - mi chica me fulminó con la mirada - además yo no arroje eso - me golpeo en la cabeza

-Akane hija ten mas cuidado, podrías lastimar a alguien - era gracioso ver a mi madre regañando a Akane

-Si, disculpa tía tendré más cuidado - mi marimacho estába apenada, se le podía notar en el rostro pero acepto la culpa por mi

-¿Puedes bajar un segundo hija? Necesito que me ayudes a arreglar la entrada para cuando mi hijo y mi esposo vuelvan - pregunto con una sonrisa

-Claro tía bajo enseguida - tras decir esto Akane cerro la ventana - ¿Entonces que harás? - me preguntó

-Le diré la verdad - contesté

-¿Que haremos con tu papá? - sus ojos me miraban fijamente y en ellos podía leer sus sinceras intenciones de ayudarme

-¿Que haremos? - me confundió que hablara en plural

-Claro, no creerías que te dejaría solo en esto ¿o si? - se acercó para besarme tiernamente - si me necesitas ahí estaré

Durante unos instantes no pude articular ni una sola palabra, aún me parecia raro besarla y no ayudaba para nada estar en mi forma femenina, al contrario, sólo me resultaba mucho más extraño. solamente la miré fijamente. No entiendo que hice para merecer su amor

-Bien, primero tenemos que sacar a mi papá de aquí, pero debemos ser cuidadosos - era peligroso confiar en él

-¿Y si mejor hablamos con él? - pregunto Akane

-¿Estas loca? ¿Hablas enserio?

-La verdad no entiendo por qué no ha huido todavía, se supone que hoy en la noche llegan y tu papá no parece estar muy preocupado, tal vez si planea contarle la verdad a tu mamá - la idea de Akane me provocó mucha gracia, no pude evitar reír a carcajadas por un instante

-Akane ¿acaso olvidas todo lo que hizo la última vez para impedir que nos conociéramos? - intente refrescarle la memoria

-Si pero cuando rescateste a tu mamá de aquella toma de agua estuve a punto de revelarle la verdad y tu papá no hizo nada, en realidad fuiste tú quien me detuvo - era raro que mi marimacho defendiera a la irreverencia con pies, pero los argumentos de Akane me hicieron pensar durante un momento, ¿sera posible que papá considere decirle la verdad a mamá? No lo creo. En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta, era el Señor Soun

-Hija tu suegra quiere que le ayudes a arreglar la entrada - dijo desde la puerta

-¿Mi suegra? - Akane volvió a mirarme bastante sonrojada esperando algún tipo de respuesta de mi parte la cual nunca llegó, podía sentir que mi cara también era un tomate - ya voy papá - contestó apenada

Cuando mi peliazul salió de la habitación yo no podía ver al señor Soun a la cara, ya todos sabían que por fin declaramos nuestro amor, pero de eso a que mi chica deje de decirle tía a madre y comience a decirle suegra era algo que no habíamos hablado jamás y escucharlo de repente fue algo embarazoso

-Disculpa Ranma ¿podemos hablar un momento? - era raro ver a mi "suegro" tan serio, bueno supongo que es bueno comenzar a hacerme a la idea de llamarlo así

-Claro - respondí tímidamente

Me saco de allí y me condujo hasta el dojo sin decir una sola palabra, cuando llegamos cerro la puerta y se aseguró de que nadie nos viera o estuviera cerca. Se acercó a mí y me tomo por los hombros

-Tu sabes cuánto te aprecio hijo, tu y tu padre son dos miembros más de mi familia, además él y yo somos como hermanos. El deseo de querer juntar nuestras familias es muy antiguo - hablaba con una seriedad propia de un militar

-Agradezco lo que ha hecho por nosotros señor Soun... pero no entiendo lo que quiere decirme

-Seré directo contigo hijo, hoy en la noche se supone que ustedes dos regresaran, no quiero ver triste a Nodoka, pero tampoco puedo decidir por ustedes

Desvié la mirada y me safe de su agarre, di media vuelta y me senté en el piso

-Entiendo tu situación hijo pero debes decirme que piensan hacer - camino hasta ponerse enfrente de mi

-Tome la decisión de mostrarme a ella tal y como soy - contesté fríamente

-¿Como lo harán? - pregunto el señor Soun manteniendo la seriedad en su voz, antes de que pudiera contestar, mi padre entró al dojo con una tetera de agua caliente, me vacío la mitad encima y la otra mitad se la vertió él mismo

-Tendo... agradezco su hospitalidad, usted es un amigo que aprecio mucho y a nadie mas me atrevería a pedirle un favor de tal magnitud - me resultaba bastante extraño ver a Genma Saotome hablar con tal seriedad, seguramente haria o diría una estupidez como cuando quiso enseñarme la técnica del perro loco o la del Tigre caído

-Digame Saotome... ¿Que necesita? - preguntó dandole total confianza

-Sobre su cama deje una carta la cual deberá abrirla exactamente a media noche, es muy importante que no lo abra antes de esa hora ¿Puedo confiar en que así lo hará? - cuestionó mi padre

-Claro Saotome, puede confiar en mí - respondió Soun

-Bien, ahora quiero pedirle que me deje a solas con Ranma un momento - una mirada de complacidad se transmitía entre los dos viejos lobos de mar, el señor Soun dio media vuelta y se marchó. Mi papá tomó asiento enfrente de mi

-Hijo quiero disculparme por haberte separado de tu madre cuando aún eras un bebé, se lo difícil que fue para ti crecer sin ella - cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y pude notar como una lágrima se deslizaba por detras de sus anteojos, al parecer hablaba enserio, ¿Akane tenía razón?

-¿Que vamos a hacer papa? - yo tenía muy en claro lo que haría pero necesitaba saber si el viejo tenía el valor suficiente

-Le diremos a tu madre toda la verdad... aunque eso pueda costarnos la vida - ¿hablaba enserio o solo esperaba el momento para hacer o decir una estupidez?

-¿Hablas en serio? - por un momento comencé a creerle, sólo esperaba no arrepentirme por eso

-Tan enserio como que me llamó Genma Saotome y soy un maestro de artes marciales estilo libre - sus anteojos despidieron un breve destello, el viejo emanaba confianza - estamos juntos en esto hijo - posó una mano sobre mi hombro

-¿Como lo haremos? - inquiri

-Bueno... primero debes hablar con ella estando en tu forma femenina, ya sabes suavizar la situación para que el impacto no sea muy fuerte - hablaba con total seguridad

-¿Y tu que harás Papa? - debía saber que no me dejaría solo en esto

-Tengo algo especial preparado para ella, será una sorpresa - se hecho hacia atrás y río a carcajadas

-Creo que ya son bastantes sorpresas con nuestra situación - refute molesto

-Hijo confía en mí - una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su descarado Rostro

-Espero no arrepentirme por esto - solté un largo suspiro - confiaré en ti

-Bien hijo, el primer paso será regresar a nuestras formas alternativas, después de eso irás a hablar con tu madre mientras yo salgo para preparar la sorpresa

-Le dijeron a mamá que llegaríamos hoy a las 9:00 PM y son las 7:30 no tardes no quiero hacerla esperar ni un momento

-Descuida hijo, aquí estaré para confesarle la verdad los dos juntos. - tras decir esto saco un balde de agua fría y repito lo que hizo con la tetera, me miró fijamente y saco un letrero que decía: te veré después hijo lo siguiente fue ver al enorme panda salir del dojo a toda prisa. Me tomé unos instantes para calmar mis nervios, aun no sabía lo que le diría a mamá, creo que lo más conveniente sería improvisar. Me armé de valor y me dirigí directo a la entrada de la casa, la cual mamá y Akane habían arreglado con muchos globos y una pancarta enorme que ponía: Bienvenidos a casa Genma y Ranma

-¡Ranko querida! - mi madre gritaba de alegría mientras me tomaba del brazo jalandome hacia la calle - ¿que te parece? - su sonrisa era cálida

-Es muy lindo tía - la enorme pancarta comenzaba a ponerme nervioso, Akane lo notó enseguida y tomó a mi madre para conducirla adentro

-Vamos a ayudar a Kasumi con la cena ¿le parece bien tía?

-Claro hija, Ranko disculpa mis impulsos pero estoy tan emocionada ¡Por fin conoceré a mi Ranma! - lágrimas de emoción y alegría se deslizaban por sus mejillas - disculpa iré a ayudar a Kasumi - tras decir esto Akane y mi madre se dirigieron hacia la cocina

-Vamos Ranma, debes hacerlo ya - me decía a mi mismo mientras miraba lo hermosa que quedó la entrada, el tiempo corría demasiado rápido, ya había oscurecido. Su dulce voz me saco de mis pensamientos

-Ranko te vas a enfermar - me abrigo tiernamente con uno de sus suéteres

-Gracias... mamá ... - ella me miró confundida por un instante, no noté lo que dije hasta que me di cuenta de cómo me miraba, al parecer una parte de mi que crecía cada vez más queria confesarle todo de una vez

-¿Mama? - preguntó confundida

-Es que... mi mamá me abrigaba de la misma forma y... me lo recordó - respondí tratando de corregir mi error, a pesar de que quería decírselo, no podía ya que se suponía que papá y yo lo haríamos juntos o eso esperaba

-Ranko... ¿quieres acompañarme a comprar unas cosas?

-Con gusto tía - respondí con tristeza

Ella me tomo del brazo y no dijo nada durante todo el camino, en el centro comercial sólo se limitó a pedirme mi opinión sobre algunas cosas, el camino de regreso fue un poco diferente

-Ranko cuando me dijiste mamá... sentí algo extraño, es como si mi Ranma me lo hubiera dicho... enseguida me recordaste el dia que me rescataste de esa toma de agua y... juraría que fue mi Ranma es extraño ¿no lo crees? - en su rostro se leía confusión

-Usted también me recuerda mucho a mi madre - la miré directo a los ojos, mi mirada le gritaba la verdad

-Tal vez ... olvidalo eso es ridículo - descarto la idea inmediatamente

-Dime tía - implore

-Tal vez soy una tonta - respondió mirando al suelo

-¡Mamá tu no eres ninguna tonta! - otra vez se me escapó llamarla así

-Hija sólo haces que me emocione más, eres muy cruel - no pudimos contener la risa, me encanta verla reír, sin darnos cuenta llegamos a la casa el tiempo con mi madre pasaba demasiado rápido

-Hija debo bañarme antes de que lleguen, estoy tan emocionada

-Cla...claro - los nervios me traicionaban

-¿Te sientes bien? - pregunto

-Si, no te preocupes - trate de fingirle una sonrisa

De pronto Akane salió corriendo a recibirnos, algo andaba mal podía leerlo en su rostro

-Tía te prepare el baño - parecía más una forma de deshacerse de mi madre que una cortesía

-Gracias Akane, Ranko hablaremos después - tras decir esto desapareció

-Ranma tenemos problemas muy serios - mi chica tenia perlada la frente a causa del sudor, estaba muy agitada

-Calmate mi amor ¿que sucede? - esperaba que nadie estuviera herido

-Tu papá se marchó - solto sin rodeos

-¡Ese viejo canalla! Que estúpido fui por confiar en él - solté una patada a una roca a causa del coraje, está se partió en dos

-Ranma calmate, no heches esto a perder - tomó mi rostro con ambas manos tratando de tranquilizarme

Sentía una extraña sensación entre rabia y coraje, por suerte la ternura de mi marimacho me hacía sentir mejor

-¿Que podía esperar de él? Nisiquiera tuvo el valor de enfrentarse a las consecuencias ¿hace cuanto tiempo se largó?

-No lo sabemos pero dejo esta carta en la habitación de mi padre, se suponía que no debía abrirla hasta la media Noche pero tuvo un mal presentimiento - con su mano me extendió la carta, la abrí síntiendo una terrible decepción de mi propio padre

Tendo, lamento abandonarlos en una situación así, pero no perderé la vida aún tengo mucho que vivir.

Quiero pedirle un enorme favor dependiendo de la situación

1.- Si ranma no tiene la valentía suficiente para decirle lo ocurrido a Nodoka, aviseme por correo mandando un carta a Jusenkyo, (iré por mi cura)

2.- Si Ranma tiene la valentía de confesar su maldicion a Nodoka y ella decide hacer efectivo el trato, espero que entienda que no podré volver a su casa, en tal caso esto es un adiós querido amigo

3.- Si Ranma le confiesa su maldicion a Nodoka y ella decide perdonarle la vida, hagamelo saber enviando una carta a Jusenkyo, en ese caso traeré agua del estanque del hombre ahogado para mi hijo

Espero que todo salga bien. Les deseo mucha suerte

PD: Por favor no le diga una sola palabra a Ranma sobre esto, jamás me lo perdonaría

-Cobarde, sabía que no podía confiar en ti - una amargo sentimiento recorrió mi cuerpo

-No te preocupes, me tienes a mí

-Gracias pero esto es algo que debo hacer solo - deje atras a Akane y entre en la casa, el Señor Soun ya me estaba esperando

-Hijo lamento lo que pasó, ¿quieres que le diga a tu mama que no pudieron llegar?

-No, ya basta de cobardía, le diré la verdad

-Te entiendo ¿necesitas algo?

-¿Podrian dejarnos a solas? Quiero estar solo con mi madre

-¡Ranma yo me quedaré contigo! - Akane se encontraba a mis espaldas y había escuchado todo, me abrazo fuerte por la cintura y recargo su rostro en mi espalda

-No Akane, este no es tu asunto - contestó su padre

-Claro que es mi asunto por que el será mi esposo y lo apoyaré en todo lo que necesite. No te dejare sólo

-Gracias, me tranquiliza saber que cuento contigo

A partir de ahí las cosas transcurrieron muy rápido, el señor Soun saco a todos de la casa, Akane me condujo hasta la sala donde yacía el gran banquete que Kasumi preparó para nuestro supuesto regreso, mi madre bajo de su habitación vestida para la ocasión, se dirigió hasta donde estábamos esperandola, al lado de Akane había una tetera de agua caliente. El momento que espere durante mucho tiempo había llegado

¿Donde están los demás? - pregunto mi madre buscándolos con la mirada

-Tía, Ranko y yo tenemos que hablar contigo sobre un tema muy importante - comenzó Akane

-Hija eso puede esperar, ahora lo más importante es reunirlos a todos para recibir a mi esposo y a mi hijo

-Tu esposo es difícil que lo vuelvas a ver y tu hijo... está más cerca de lo que crees - respondí

-¿Por que dices eso Ranko? ¿A que te refieres?

\- Akane... por favor - mi peliazul se levantó, sabía a lo que me refería, casi sin quererlo me vertió el agua caliente que reposaba en la tetera, poco a poco comencé a cambiar mi forma femenina. Mi madre observaba muy confundida, no sabia lo que estaba pasando

-Ranko... tu... - mi madre estaba completamente petrificada

-No soy Ranko ... mamá... yo soy Ranma...

El ambiente cobro una tensión enorme tanto que se podía tocar, el desconcierto de mi madre y la preocupación de Akane aumentaban como espuma a cada segundo que pasaba

-Yo sé que es confuso para ti, así que te contaré todo. cuando papá y yo nos encontrabamos entrenando llegamos a un lugar llamado Jusenkyo, es un lugar al que sólo van a entrenar los mejores artistas marciales, pero tiene unas pozas malditas y si caes en ellas te transformas en lo que sea que se haya ahogado allí cuando tú cuerpo tiene contacto con agua fría, yo caí en el estanque de la mujer ahogada

Le di un respiro a mi madre, era demasiada información puesto que entró en un estado de shock, Akane me vertió agua fría para que mamá viera la transformación, le pedí agua caliente para regresar a mi forma original

-Mamá mirame bien - tome sus manos - no fue un sueño, yo fui quien te rescato aquella vez

Safo sus manos de las mias, tal vez el impacto fue demasiado por que comenzó a respirar con dificultad

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe mamá, fue muy doloroso crecer sin ti

Lo que más temía comenzo a hacerse realidad, mi madre desenfundó su katana

-¿Donde está tu padre? - preguntó fríamente

-El huyo - respondí ante su inexpresiva mirada

-No fue capaz de cumplir su promesa de hacerte un hombre y ahora no es capaz de enfrentar las consecuencias. Perdoname hijo pero teníamos un acuerdo - mi madre se levantó de su lugar y se paró al lado de mi levantó su katana y...

-¡NO! - grito horrorizada Akane mientras se abalanzaba sobre mi para cubrirme con su cuerpo

-Hija quitate de en medio - no pudo ocultarlo se le quebraba la voz

-¡No permitiré que le haga daño, no me importa lo que su padre haya prometido Ranma no tiene la culpa de nada! - Akane lloraba desconsoladamente

-Akane por favor, yo también firme y pienso cumplir mi palabra - la quite como pude y la alejé a una distancia segura, ella Seguía forsegeando conmigo así que con una mano la detuve para que interfiriera

-Pienso cumplir mi palabra mama... adelante

-¡No Ranma! - los gritos de pánico de Akane retumbaron por toda la casa, volte a ver a mi madre la cual sostenia su katana en el aire. Ella tampoco pudo contener las lágrimas pero debía cumplir con el trato

-Lo siento hijo - susurró mi madre

-Te amo mama - solté mis últimas palabras

-¡NO! - grito Akane

Cerré mis ojos lo más fuerte que pude, esto era el fin...

El ruido del llanto de las dos mujeres más importantes en mi vida se vio callado con el crujir de la katana al caer al suelo, abri lentamente los ojos esperando lo peor. Mi madre me levanto del suelo y me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras me llenaba de besos

-No me interesa lo que tú tonto padre pacto, no fue tu culpa. No puedo acabar con la vida de la persona más importante en mi vida disculpame hijo

-Mama...

-Te prometo que nada ni nadie volvera a separarnos. Siempre estaré contigo hijo

Sus brazos eran como candados indestructibles. Todo lo que siempre soñé por fin se había hecho realidad. No había otra cosa que añorará más que estar con mi madre

Preferiría estar muerto antes de permitir que alguien nos vuelva a separar

¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer significa mucho para mí.

Por favor jamás dejen que pase un solo día sin decirle a su madre cuanto la aman por que como dice el opening de Ranma "todo se acaba y no avisa" no se sabe cuando será el último día con ella lo que si sabemos es que cada segundo que pasa es un segundo menos con ellas no escatimen en cariño hacia sus mamás ya que ellas lo dan todo por nosotros

También quiero decirle que el próximo jueves subiré el capítulo 12 de "el corazón roto de un chico" disculpen la tardanza pero he estado un poco ocupado

¡Cuidese mucho!


End file.
